The Wolverine's Rogue
by dragonoffire3
Summary: When Rogue goes missing, Logan's instincts force him to accept what he's known since he met her. When he finds a traumatized Marie, he's the only one who can help her recover. Will he be able to? ROGAN! UP FOR ADOPTION! SEE NOTE!
1. Chapter 1

**The Wolverine's Rogue**

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 1

Logan paced as he listened to Kitty and Jubilee recount what had happened. God he should never have let them go to Britain on their own, and now Marie was missing! Marie had just gotten complete control over her ability, and could switch it on and off at will, so she, Kitty and Jubilee had gone on holiday to celebrate. Jubilee had wanted to try out one of the clubs in London, so had pulled Kitty and Marie along. Apparently, Marie had gone out for fresh air, and had never come back. So, Kitty had called the Professor, and now here he and Ororo were, trying to locate Marie, as the Professor couldn't find her on Cerebro.

"Take us to that club you went to." Logan said.

"Alright." Kitty said, nodding.

Logan was having a lot of difficulty keeping the Wolverine down. If he didn't, he knew he would loose it. The Wolverine had already acknowledged what Marie meant to him, but Logan was holding off on the realisation. She was only nineteen for fuck's sakes!

He was aware that he was growling, but the other three mutants just ignored him, and Kitty and Jubilee lead the way. They left the room and then the hotel. They walked quickly down the streets of London, but to Logan it wasn't fast enough. He needed to know that Marie was alright. He needed to know that she was safe. The sun was beginning to set, Logan noted, so the club would already be filling up.

The club they headed for seemed to be quite popular, if the queue out front was any indication. Logan growled in irritation. There was no way they would get in that way.

"Round the back." He said, gruffly.

The group of mutants headed for the back, and soon located a fire exit. Logan wrenched the door open, nearly tearing it from its hinges in the process. They entered the club. Walking through to the main area, Logan's eyes rested on the many bodies on the dance floor and the bar. Too many people were already here. The scent would be too well covered up.

Logan scanned every last inch of the place with his eyes. His eyes fell on a table with several men at it. They were also scanning the crowd, but they wouldn't be able to see him and the other three.

"Kitty, Jubilee, those men over there, were they here last night?" Logan asked, pointing them out.

"Yeah, they were." Jubilee said.

"Did any of them move, when Marie left?" Logan inquired.

"Actually, one of them did leave; he pulled out a packet of cigarettes. I assumed he just went out for a smoke. I only notice because he left not long after Rogue."

"I know their type. And it aint nice. Head back to the hotel. If they have anything to do with Marie disappearing, then I have a plan on how to deal with it."

"Logan, we should work together on this." Ororo said.

"Damn it Storm! If they have taken Marie, then I won't be able to get near to her easily if they see any of you with me. I gotta do this on my own!"

"Why?"

"Because from the looks of them, they're traffickers!" Logan growled, his eyes starting to glint Feral gold.

Ororo, Kitty and Jubilee gasped. Kitty even started crying softly.

"Go back to the hotel, let me deal with this. If they have Marie, I'll be able to get to her as a potential buyer, if you know what I mean."

Ororo nodded in understanding, and ushered her two students out of the club. Logan watched them leave, and headed towards the table. He sat down, and the men looked up.

"What do you want?" One of them asked. He was quite burly. Probably security, and the one to pick up the girls.

"I'm looking for someone. Thought you lot could help me find them." Logan said.  
>"Why's that then?" Another man asked. Three piece suit, concealed gun at his hip and an air of authority. This was the one to talk to, so Logan looked him right in the eye, dark brown with hints of gold meeting murky green.<p>

"The girl came in here yesterday with her friends, and I'm looking to… settle a score with her old man, if you know what I mean. He owes me see. I want to make sure he gets me back what he owes me. Now, her friends called, said she went missing. I heard and came over to offer my 'help'. I'm willing to pay quite a bit to get my hands on the girl."

"What does this girl look like?" The man leant forward, clearly interested.

"Mostly brown hair, with white highlights at the front, quite distinctive. And chocolate brown eyes."

The man leant back in his chair. "We have her. How much are you willing to pay?"

"That depends."

"On?"

"The condition the goods are in." Logan said. Fuck, he hated talking about Marie as if she was property. But he needed to keep the act up. He needed them to believe that she was a means to an end that he was willing to buy. "If we arranged a meeting say for, tomorrow night, where I could inspect the goods close up, then we can talk prices." He knew that this was done sometimes. He could pull it off. "Of course, for the inspection, I'll throw in say, five percent extra of the agreed price." There. That glint in the man's eye right there showed he had him hooked.

"Agreed. Where should we pick you up?"

"The alley behind this club." Logan said. "Tomorrow night. Eleven P.M sharp."

"It's a done deal. I'll see you then…"

"My name's not important." Logan said, standing up. He looked at the man pointedly, and the man grinned.

"It's Tom Phillips. See you tomorrow. I hope our business runs profitably."

Logan nodded, and walked off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what do you think? Please review! Should I continue? **

**Rape is only hinted at- and the aftermath is dealt with in this story, but it will not describe it. **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! - Shame to all who've favourite or put this on alert and haven't reviewed. I live off reviews people!

Chapter 2

Logan headed away from the club quickly, and decided to take a long route back. He knew the type of person that Phillips was, so he wouldn't be surprised if he was being followed. He needed to shake his pursuer at the very least. The Wolverine was fighting at its restraints to get out, and rip something to shreds.

Logan ducked into an alley, and then another one. He hid himself in the shadows, just as a man walked past. He reached out, grabbed him, and slammed him into a wall.

"Why are you following me?" Logan growled, unsheathing his claws.

"Phillips! He told me to follow you, to get proof that you weren't lying!"

"Now, what kind of trust in a business deal is that?" Logan asked. He sheathed his claws in again, and the man relaxed a bit, but fear still washed off him in waves. Logan pulled his fist back, and punched the man. The man was knocked out immediately, after a brief sensation of being hit with a wall of steel.

Logan dropped him to the floor, and headed off. He made sure that he wasn't being followed before finally seeking out the hotel. Storm, Kitty and Jubilee were waiting for him.

"Well?" Storm asked.

"They have her alright. But I've managed to come off as a buyer."

"How did you get hem to bring up Rogue?" Kitty asked.

"I told the guy in charge that I had a score to settle with her old man, and that I heard she'd gone missing- so I offered to 'help' when really I was looking for a way to hold her as collateral in the deal."

"And they bought that?" Kitty asked.

"Yep."

"How much do you have to bring for her?" Storm asked.

"Not decided yet. Tomorrow at eleven I'm meeting him to 'inspect the goods'." Logan's growl was pretty obvious. "But we've agreed to an extra five percent thrown in for the inspection."

"How are you going to get the money?" Jubilee asked.

"I won't. One I get a hold on Rogue, I do a runner with her." Logan said. "We call Chuck, get him to keep tabs on me, and then tell Storm my location."

"I bring the Black Bird round, and we leg it." Storm said.

"Exactly." Logan said.

* * *

><p>Logan spent the most of the next day in his room, only coming out to have meals, and go over the Plan with Storm once more nearer the time that he would head for the meeting.<p>

As Logan left the hotel, he felt Chuck's presence at the back of his mind, keeping an eye on him. _Don't get distracted wheels_. Logan thought.

_I wouldn't dream of it, Logan. _Charles replied.

Logan headed for the club once more, and arrived with five minutes to spare. He leant against a wall, and pulled a cigar out and lit it, before sticking it in his mouth. The sounds of music and shouting came from he club, and the smell of booze, puke and sex assaulted his nose.

A black Sedan with heavily tinted windows pulled up in the alley. The back door opened, and Logan peered in. Phillips sat in the back seat furthest from him.

"Get in." Phillips said.

Logan did so, keeping his face expressionless. He closed the door, and the driver headed off.

"You had someone follow me last night Phillips." Logan growled.

"I had to try to protect my interests. I did admire your handiwork though. He can't remember what happened and it looks like you only hit him once."

"I did hit him once. I have a strong arm." Logan growled. "But if I ever find one of your men following me again, then I won't hesitate to kill them, understood?"

"Completely." Phillips said, nodding.

The rest of the drive was spent in silence. When they reached their destination, Logan noticed that they were surrounded by ships. They were at the docks. Two men approached from a private cargo ship.

"You won't object to a search, would you? We need to make sure our operation is secure, after all." Phillips said.

Logan looked at him wearily for a moment, before nodding. The two men patted him down, before nodding to Phillips.

"Not even a knife?" Phillips asked.

"I was sure we could come to an arrangement." Logan said. "Without it coming to blows."

Phillips smiled. "I'm sure that you and I are going to get on well, now, the boss wants to meet you."

Logan nodded, and followed Phillips up the gang plank to the large ship. He was led to a room on the ship that had been fitted out comfortably, with leather sofas, chairs, a wooden desk, several bookcases and a drinks cabinet. There were also several computer monitors, the images showing various areas of the ship. A greying man in a white suite sat behind the desk and a man with a gun holstered under his arm sat on one of the sofas.

"Ah, I take it you're our new client!" The man said, smiling.

"Yes." Logan said.

The man stood, and offered his hand to shake, Logan took it, and shook it firmly, his grasp tight. He saw the man wince a little.

"Quite a hand shake you have there. Tom tells me you were reluctant to share your name last night. For business purposes, would you mind sharing now?"

Expressionless, Logan met the mans eye. "Will I learn yours?"

The man laughed. "Jacob Constantine." He said.

"Logan."

"Is that it?"

"No one else knows more than that. I don't see why you should. Now, I thought I was here to inspect the goods." Logan growled out.

"Of course." Constantine said. He nodded to the man on the sofa, who pulled out a mobile. He hit speed dial.

"Bring her up." The man said, before snapping the phone shut.

"You're aware of her mutation of course?" Constantine asked.

"I take it you found out." Logan said.

"By almost loosing one of my men. Luckily, we're prepared for finding mutants and have a drug at hand to suppress their powers."

"Suppress?" Logan asked.

"Temporarily." Constantine said.

Logan nodded. Just then, the door opened and a man entered, dragging a shivering Marie with him. He threw her roughly onto the empty sofa. She stayed there, shaking, head bowed. Logan approached her, and put his hand under her chin, and lifted her face, so their eyes met. He winked quickly, letting her know everything would be fine. He inhaled deeply, not that he needed to, to tell what happened. Her whole posture screamed terrified and vulnerable. That told him what had happened, but he took in her scent, just to make sure. The stench of several different men lay on her skin, and she reeked of sex.

The Wolverine pushed even harder against its bonds to get out. They had raped her, his mate!

"Well?" He heard Constantine ask. "Shall we discuss prices?"

Logan straightened. _Don't do anything you'll regret, Logan. _Charles warned.

_Oh, I won't regret anything Chuck. _Logan replied. _Is Storm on her way with the jet?_

_She's almost there._

Logan turned to him, and grinned, wolfishly. "I was thinking several dead and shredded bodies." He growled, letting the Wolverine out, his eyes bleeding gold, as his claws slid from between his knuckles.

"You brought the fucking rescue party you idiot!" Constantine yelled at Phillips. There were three men in the room with guns. Phillips and the man who'd brought Rogue in were closest, so Wolverine rushed the man who'd brought Rogue in first. He drove his claws into the mans chest, and felt bullets from the other two men hit him, but Wolverine didn't stop, if anything he just got more angry. He pulled his claws out of the man's chest, and drove them into Phillips' throat, and then rushed Constantine's bodyguard, who had just emptied his gun of all bullets. Wolverine's claws made quick work of him, and then he turned on Constantine, growling. The man was holding a six shooter.

"Look, just take the girl, and go."

"I smelt you on her bub." Wolverine growled. "You're one of the men who raped her."

"So what if I was? Just take the girl and go, before I put a bullet in your brain." Constantine said.

Wolverine let out a low growl. "You've just seen three of your men die, while shooting bullets at me. I'll let you in on a secret before you die bub. My mutation is healing and a feral nature. If a man comes at me with fists, I'll meet him with fists, but if he pulls a gun, or threatens someone I'm protecting, I feel no mercy for him. The way I see it bub, you've done both. No one hurts Marie, while I draw breath."

With that, he launched himself at Constantine, as the man fired the gun. The bullet missed his head, and hit his shoulder instead. Wolverine grabbed hold of Constantine and threw him against the wall, the gun falling to the floor. Wolverine's claws slashed down, and castrated the man, before being buried in his chest.

"No one touches Marie, without answering to me." Wolverine said just loud enough for Constantine to hear, just as the man's eyes dulled, and he drew his last breath.

Wolverine retracted his claws, and turned. He saw Marie curled into the sofa. Her shaking had increased, and she was looking round like a caged animal. Wolverine walked towards her slowly, and then wrapped his arms round her, pulling her to her feet, and into his chest. He stroked her hair reassuringly, before he heard the sounds of shouting. Constantine must have called in his men.

"Let's go Marie." Wolverine said. Keeping one arm around her he led her from the room, and down the corridor. Marie clutched tightly to his jacket, as if afraid that if she let go, he'd disappear.

Wolverine led her to the deck of the ship. Just then, shooting began. The gang plank was covered, so that only left one option. Covering Marie's body with his, Wolverine ran for the other side of the ship, and then he picked Marie up bridal style, and jumped over the edge of the ship. They hit the water, and were immediately drenched. Wolverine kept Marie covered from all gun fire, as they swam for the docks. A thick mist descended, and Wolverine had to keep his senses clear to guide himself and Marie back to land. He knew that Storm had something to do with it. The two reached the dock edge, and Wolverine pushed Marie onto dry ground, before pulling himself out of the water.

Logan pulled the Wolverine back under control, and looked down at Marie, who was curled up on the wooden decking. She was crying. Logan crouched down beside her. He ran a finger down her cheek. "Marie, look at me. Kid, look at me." Logan said softly, but you could still hear the command in his tone.

Marie opened her eyes, which she'd shut tightly and looked up at Logan. Tears streamed freely down her face.

"L-Logan." She sniffed, before breaking down into sobs.

Logan cradled her in his arms, close to his chest, and rocked her back and forth. He ran his hand through her soaking wet hair, attempting to calm her.

"Logan!" Storm's voice yelled.

Marie stiffened, and grabbed hold of Logan's soaked shirt, pressing herself closer to him.

"Over here Storm. I have her." Logan replied, keeping his arms around Marie, knowing that she needed to know he was there.

Storm rushed over, and crouched beside them. She reached out, and Marie jerked violently, attempting to get away from the older woman and closer to Logan.

"Calm down, Marie. It's only Storm. She's not gonna hut you. You know that." Logan said.

Marie eyed Storm warily, not trusting her, even though she knew her. Storm bit her lip, and frowned. Then she looked at Logan. "The jet's not far. Kitty and Jubilee are on it already with the bags."

"Right. Come on Marie, time to get you back to the mansion." Logan said. He stood up bringing Marie with him. Her legs didn't seem like they'd support her any more, so Logan picked her up and carried her to the jet.

Once there, Kitty and Jubilee rushed towards them, causing a startled whimper to come from Marie, in turn causing Logan's arm to tighten around her protectively.

"Oh my God, is she alright?" Kitty asked.

"No, she's not." Logan answered.

"What happened?" Jubilee asked.

"What do you think?" Logan growled. "Now get back on the jet so we can head back."

The group all got onto the jet, and Logan put Marie in one of the front seats, the one nearest the seat he'd be in helping Storm pilot the plane. Storm handed Logan a blanket, which he wrapped round Marie and then he fastened her seatbelt, before sitting in his own seat. Soon, they were flying for the mansion.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Really guys, I live off reviews, so please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed!

Chapter 3

All through the flight, Logan continually looked back to check on Marie. She was sickly pale and was shaking quite badly. If Logan didn't know as much as he did about the type of people who had her then he would have just thought it was from cold.

Logan inhaled again. What he had thought was just the drug to suppress her powers was something more. "Shit." He swore.

"What is it?"

"They drugged her." Logan said.

"You already said they drugged her Logan." Ororo said.

"No, Ororo, it's not just that. Traffickers drug the girls they grab. Get them hooked, and then give them more to keep them working. They pump girls full of drugs. Marie needs fluids to counteract the drugs."

"As soon as we get to the mansion we'll take her straight to the medical bay."

"We were going to do that anyway." Logan replied. He looked back at Marie again to see that her eyes were closed, her eyelids fluttering every so often. Logan turned back to concentrating on piloting the jet.

When they finally got back to the mansion, Storm contacted the Professor to make sure Jean was ready and that she'd need the right fluids to counteract drugs. When the Blackbird was landed, Logan was from his seat, und unfastening Marie's seatbelt. She stiffened and her eyes fluttered open. When she saw it was him, she relaxed, and allowed him to pick her up and carry her from the jet. The Professor and Scott were waiting for them.

"Jean's in the medical bay waiting for Marie, Logan." Charles said.

"Got it Chuck." Logan said, heading straight passed them and to the medical bay.

Once there, his eyes immediately landed on Jean. She was preparing the I.V. drip to help Marie recover from the drugs in her system.

"Put her on the bed." Jean said, gesturing.

Logan lay Marie down on the bed gently. She grabbed hold of his still wet shirt, clinging to him.

"Hey, it's alright. I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay right beside you, I promise." Logan said.

Marie released his shirt and lay back on the bed. Jean eyed her up and down and frowned. She went to one of the metal side benches and opened up the cupboard underneath it. She pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of black cotton trousers. She brought them over and held them out to Marie.

"Here, change into these; they'll be warmer than what you have on now. Not to mention, dry."

Marie looked at the clothes as if they were a wild animal that wanted to rip her to shreds. Logan took them off Jean, and held them out for Marie, who then took them.

"Logan, out while she changes." Jean said.

Suddenly Marie tensed, and began to hyperventilate. Logan put his hands on her shoulders. "I'm not going anywhere, calm down. How about this, I just turn my back while you change and then you can tell me when you're dressed, yeah?"

Marie immediately relaxed, and nodded. Logan smiled at her, and then nodded to Jean, before turning round, and facing away from the bed, before taking off his still wet leather jacket and draping it over the back of the nearest chair. It wasn't long before he felt a tap on his shoulder. Logan looked around and saw that Marie was changed. He saw that Jean still had her back turned.

"Jean." Logan said.

Jean turned, and then approached the bed with the needle that the I.V was connected to. Marie shied away from her, closer to Logan. Logan rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Relax Marie. You need to let Jean treat you. You've been heavily drugged, and we need to get those drugs out of you." Logan said. "I'll be right here the whole time."

Marie didn't relax, but allowed Jean to come and put the I.V drip in her arm. Once there, Jean stepped back, and picked up another needle. She drew some liquid from a small bottle, and injected it into the I.V. Not long after, Marie's eyes started to close, and she was pulled into unconsciousness.

"What did you give her?" Logan growled.

"Just a mild sedative. A very mild one to relax her. Apparently she was exhausted, because she fell straight to sleep." Jean answered.

The door opened and the Professor wheeled in, followed by Scott and Ororo. All of them looked worried.

"How is she?" Scott asked.

"It'll take her a while to recover physically, but no where as near as long as the time it'll take her to recover mentally. She seems to be very distrustful of me, and I'll guess of anyone else, but not Logan." Jean answered.

"I think, from the few things I've been able to gather from her mind so far, she only trusts Logan after what happened."

"Why?" Scott asked.

"Because he saved her, Scott." Charles replied. "And this isn't the first time. I believe that her mind has put all those incidents where Logan has been there to help her, and come up with a single conclusion."

"That she can trust me." Logan said.

"Exactly. She believes that you will not harm her in any way."

"I have in the past." Muttered Logan.

"But it was your power that helped her recover." Charles pointed out. "And that was just the one time, compared to the others. You helped her out by taking her off the street and you also let her take your ability on to save her life when she almost died from being put in that machine. And then you were the one to get her off that boat." Charles reminded him. "To her, anyone else is a potential danger. None of us are going to be able to get close enough to help her yet Logan. It will have to be you."

Logan sat down in the chair that he'd hung his jacket over. "How am I supposed to do that, Chuck?"

"You've already been doing a fine job." Charles said. "You just need to be there, and when she starts to trust others again, we can help too, it all just takes time."

Logan nodded, knowing that it was going to take a lot of time. "She froze up, and started to hyperventilate when Jean suggested I leave the room. If she's still like that when she wakes up, what then?" Logan asked.

"Perhaps for the time being we can move Rogue's things into the room next to yours." Jean said. "It's empty, if I remember correctly, and that way she'll know you're close."

"And if it comes to it, Rogue can simply stay with you in the nights if she needs to." Charles said.

"Professor, I don't think-" Scott began.

"It's what's best, Scott. Trust me. If Rogue needs to be close to Logan, then this would be the only logical solution. She'll need the reassurance that she's safe, and only Logan can help her with that." Charles said calmly.

Scott sighed and nodded. Just then, the door opened again, and Bobby Drake came barging in.

"I just heard, is she alright?"

"You're lucky she's not awake Iceprick, she would have reacted very badly to your entrance otherwise." Logan growled.

"What do you mean?" Bobby asked.

"Rogue severely mistrusts anyone who isn't Logan." Charles explained to him. "After her… experience, she's rather skittish."

"Terrified is a better term Chuck." Logan said.

"She's sleeping right now Bobby. We'll let you know when she's feeling better. She'll be down here for a while."

"I can't stay?"

"Why would you want to, last I heard, you two had broken it off." Logan said.

"What, I can't still be her friend?"

"I don't see Kitty or Jubilee down here." Logan pointed out. "Aren't they Marie's friends too?"

"Bobby, I think it would best if you go for now, we'll let you know how she gets on." Charles said.

"Alright Professor." Bobby said. He glared at Logan, before turning on his heel and stalking out.

"I think it would be best if we leave as well." Charles said to Scott and Ororo. "It's a bit crowded in here. Jean, let me know when she wakes up."

"Right Professor." Jean said, nodding. Then, Scott, Ororo and Charles followed Bobby out the medical bay.

Logan sat back in his chair, and settled for waiting for Rogue to wake up, until a bundle landed in his lap.

"Get changed." Jean said. "I'll wait outside."

Logan nodded, and the telepath left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: PLEASE REVIEW! It doesn't take long, I've poured over this for ages, the least you could do is a couple of words telling me what you think of my story.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy!

Chapter 4

When Logan woke up his neck felt stiff. He opened his eyes to check on Marie before he clicked his neck, working out all the stiffness. He rolled his shoulders too for good measure, loosening his muscles so they weren't too tight.

It wasn't long after that Marie began to stir. From sheer exhaustion she had slept through the entire night without a problem, but he'd be willing to bet that nightmares would be starting soon, possibly even the next time she closed her eyes and fell to sleep.

Her eyes opened, and immediately landed on the I.V. Marie moved to try and frantically disconnect it. Logan moved quickly, grabbing her wrist, and keeping her from pulling the I.V out. He could already feel her power starting to work, but it was weak. She looked up at him.

"You need to leave that in Marie. It's helping get the drugs from your system." He said, and he released her wrist.

"I don't want to be in here Logan." She said, her voice croaking.

"I know you don't, Marie, but after what those bastards did to you, right now this is the best place for you."

Marie nodded. "Can you get me some water please, Logan?"

"Sure kid. I'm going to have to pop up to the kitchen, alright?"

She nodded, uncertainly, as if unsure of whether she wanted the water now.

"I'll be right back kid." He said, ruffling her hair before leaving the room to get water. The trip up to the kitchen was quiet. In it he met Jean and Summers, who were talking about something. They looked up when he entered.

"Oh, is Rogue awake?" Jean asked.

"Yeah, she wanted a drink." Logan said, as he got her water.

"I'll get her something to eat and bring it down." Jean said.

"Right." Logan said, before leaving the room, and heading back for the medical bay. He got there to see that Marie had her knees pulled up to her chest, arms wrapped round them and her head on her knees. She was shaking quite badly. "Marie." He said, walking over, placing the water on the table, before pulling her into a hug. Logan rubbed his hand up and down her back, trying to get her to relax. It worked after a while and Marie relaxed in his arms. When she had he reached back, and grabbed the bottle of water, which he unscrewed and handed to Marie.

"Drink up kid." He said.

She took the bottle from him, and drained it just before the door opened and Jean came in. Marie tensed again, and peeked over Logan's shoulder at the doctor. Jean smiled kindly at her and held up the plate with the ham sandwiches.

"I come baring food." She said hopefully, trying to get Marie to relax while she was in the room. Marie just eyed her warily and shifted further into Logan's arms. Jean sighed, before walking over and placing the food on the bedside table, and checking the I.V. She prepared another bag, removed the old one, and replaced it with the new. "You should be alright to leave some point tomorrow." Jean said. "Have you told her the arrangements yet?" she looked at Logan.

"No."

"I'll leave you to it then. I'll be back to check in on you later." Jean said, before leaving the room.

Logan grabbed the plate, took the bottle from Marie, and handed her the plate of food. "Here Marie eat this." Logan said.

She ate slowly. Logan sat back down while she ate and rubbed his eyes. He was really going to have his work cut out for him trying to get her to trust others again. She wasn't even talking.

When she finished eating, Logan put the plate to one side. "The Professor's suggested moving you into the room next to mine, Marie." Logan said. "Because of your reaction when jean suggested I leave the room to let you get changed."

Marie nodded.

"You can't go round without speaking more than a couple of words forever kid." Logan said. She didn't reply, and Logan pinched the bridge of his nose. He sat up on the bed with her and wrapped an arm round her shoulders. She leant into him, and began to cry. Logan wrapped his other arm round her, and brought her into his chest. Tears soon stained the front of his shirt. Logan didn't know how long it took, but for quite a while, he just sat with her, and let her cry it out. Logan was well aware that there would be many more cases like this in the near future.

"I'm not going to rush you kid, but you're going to need to speak more than a few words to tell someone if something's wrong. You were talking earlier. Why the silence now?"

Marie just shrugged.

Logan frowned. "Is it because of the room change? Your stuff can be moved back if you want."

Marie started shaking her head, her hands tightening round his shirt.

"Alright, it's not the living arrangements… what I failed to include was that you can come into my room if you can't sleep, alright?"

Marie relaxed into him. "Alright Logan." She said, softly.

Maybe he'd be able to get her word count up to several sentences now.

The door opened and Jean once more entered the room. Once again, Marie brought herself as close to Logan as possible. Jean kept her movements slow as she ran through a check up of Marie. She took a blood sample, and ran it through several tests. She was shocked by what she saw.

"That's unusual." She muttered.

"What's unusual, red?" Logan asked.

"Hold on, I just need to do another test to make sure…" Jean said. She came back over, and took another blood sample. A little while later, Jean came back over to them.

"Somehow, Rouge's power has incorporated one of the powers she's absorbed into her DNA, making I a permanent ability." Jean said.

"What ability is it?" Logan asked.

"Yours, Logan. She has a healing factor just like yours."

Logan and Marie looked at each other in shock. She now had a permanent healing factor? That was unexpected.

"Well, the fact that you now share Logan's ability means that you're able to leave. The drugs are all out of your system, and any other wounds you sustained will have healed over. You're all clear." Jean announced, removing the drip from Marie's arm. "I'll inform the Professor." She said.

Logan got off the bed, and helped Marie down. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her out of the medical bay and to the lift.

"Lesson's are going on right now, so we won't run into anyone." Logan said.

"Right." Marie said, nodding.

Logan frowned, but didn't push her for more. He led her from the lift and to the bedrooms. Marie looked round her new room, chewing on her lip.

"What is it Marie?" Logan asked.

"It still hurts Logan." Marie said, wrapping her arms round her waist. "The physical pain is gone, but that doesn't change the fact that it _hurts_."

Logan brought her into a hug, and stroked her hair. "I'm not gonna lie to you Marie, and tell you that it won't hurt for long, because the chances are that it will hurt for God knows how long, but I'll be here to help you, and so will everyone else. You don't have to go through this alone."

"You won't leave?"

"No. I promise you Marie, if you need me, I'll be there. I promise."

She nodded, and took a deep breath.

"Now, why don't you go take a shower?" Logan asked.

Now that he brought it up, Marie did think that she needed a shower. She felt unclean after what those men had done to her. She pulled herself out of Logan's arms, but then realised that going for a shower would mean Logan was in another room. Logan seemed to realise this, if his next statement was any indication.

"I'll be right here, in this room, if you want anything. I won't walk out that door Marie."

Marie nodded, slightly relieved knowing that he'd be there, and went to the dresser. She found her clothes were in there, so she grabbed them and her toiletry bag and went to the bathroom that linked her new room with Logan's.

When she was in the shower, Marie was able to relax a bit due to the hot water, but that didn't lessen the pain. There had to be _some_ way to lessen it.

That was when she noticed her razor. She picked it up. Maybe if there was a lesser, more bearable pain, she could concentrate on that and ignore the more consuming pain…

Logan had been waiting for twenty minutes when he picked up on the scent of blood. It was faint, masked by the cascading water of the shower, but it was definitely there. And it was definitely Marie's blood.

"Marie? Kid, you all right?"

He had no answer. _Shit_. He thought to himself.

Without another thought, he all but ran to the bathroom, and saw Marie in the shower, razor in hand, just as she ran it across her wrist. Logan opened the shower door, and pulled the razor from her hand. He put it next to the sink and helped her was off the blood from her now closed over wounds. Then, he pulled her from the shower, and wrapped a towel round her. She seemed to be in a daze.

"Marie. Marie! Look at me!" He growled.

She looked up, and met his eyes with her own. They were so different to what they were only ten days ago. Then, they were bright and happy, now however they were dull and full of pain.

"Self harm isn't the answer Marie." Logan said cupping her face in his hands. "It won't make it better."

"The pain lessened." She mumbled.

"But it won't work in the long run. You can't even keep the wounds open- which I'm thankful for. Now, you need to get dried off and dressed. You need to _talk_ about it. Now, I'm probably not the best person to talk to about it, but you can if you want to, alright?"

She nodded.

"Right, now I aint leaving you on your own again, so I'm just gonna turn my back, for you to get changed."

Logan turned round. There was no chance in hell he was leaving her alone if there was a chance she'd try and hurt herself again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what did you think? Please review and let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 5

It had been three weeks since Rogue had woken up. She had spent a lot of her time with Logan, only really feeling safe when he was around. During that time she had also come to be at ease around Storm. Rogue didn't know why, but she felt like Storm was the least likely of the mansions occupants, except Logan, to hurt her. The weather witch seemed to emit a relaxing auror.

In three weeks Rogues senses had also developed rapidly, a fact that she had kept to herself. She wanted to try and deal with something on her own. Learn for herself. But it was so hard! People were just so loud! And then there were all the different scents. Some of them set her on edge. She never thought that people could smell of their emotions. She could often smell one on Bobby when he was in the same room, well it was on a lot of the other teens at the mansion, but when it was on Bobby, it was directed at her and she hated it. Lust. It drove her stark crazy. It also angered the Logan she had in her head too. He seemed to be rather possessive of her. For some reason, he would call her his mate. How could _she_ be the mate of someone as strong as Logan? And whenever the real Logan was around, it would get him to start growling too. Logan's scent would always be a comfort to her. No matter what emotions were thrown into the mix. His scent meant safety. She sometimes picked up something in his scent that was similar to the lust she smelt on Bobby, but he hid it well, like he did with everything. She had no idea how, but he managed to keep his emotions well concealed, even in his scent.

But it was all getting so overwhelming. There were too many people in the mansion, too many sounds and scents to deal with along with her fear that someone would turn round and attack her. She felt slightly caged in the mansion right now, but she had an idea on what to do.

Rogue looked at the car that had been parked on the drive since before she got out here. She knew she'd seen it before, but she couldn't place where. She shrugged, and stood, turning away from the car. She headed for the garage, and quickly located Scott's bike.

_Marie, think this over._ Her inner Logan tried to reason.

_Why? Everything's getting to me here. I can only deal with two people here. _

She got the impression that he was pacing anxiously and running a hand through his hair. _Just please, go talk to the real me. I can help. _

Marie shook her head. _I want to try and deal with this on my own_.

_Marie this isn't the kind of thing you should have to deal with on your own. _

_Just tell me, how do I jump start this thing? _

_What makes you think I'd help you run away? _

_I could always just sift through your memories Logan, and you know what happens to me when I do that. My nightmares get worse._

He sighed. _Fine. Just follow my instructions to the letter, alright?_

_Fine by me._

_Just remember, the real me will track you down and get it out of you why you ran away._

_Why? I mean it's not as if you wouldn't be thankful to be shot of me. I'm too much trouble anyway._

_You're never too much trouble. _

* * *

><p>Professor Xavier looked over his desk at the two very nervous parents. Which was quite understandable. They hadn't seen their daughter since two years ago.<p>

"I must warn you, that your daughter is in quite a fragile state." Charles warned them.

"Fragile, what do you mean?" Priscilla D'Ancanta asked him.

"This isn't going to be easy for you to hear. About two months ago, Marie managed to gain control of her powers. To celebrate that, and success in academic areas, she and two friends went to London for a holiday around four weeks ago. The three went out to a club one night, and Marie disappeared."

"What happened?" Owen D'Ancanta asked.

"I sent over two of the teachers to go looking for her. One of them, Logan, managed to convince the men who'd taken her to take him to her, having convinced them that he was a buyer."

"Buyer? What do you mean?" Owen asked the telepath.

"The men who kidnapped your daughter were traffickers." Charles said gently.

"Did they… did they…?" Priscilla asked, trying to hint towards rape.

"I'm afraid they did, yes. Currently, Marie is only at ease around Logan and Ororo Monroe, another of the teachers here." Charles frowned, and seemed to look off into the distance. "It seems we have a problem."

"What is it?" Priscilla asked.

Charles immediately reached out with his mind to Logan's. _Logan, you may want to go get a bike from the garage. _

_Why Chuck?_

_Marie has taken Scott's bike. She's running. _Charles withdrew from the ferals mind, and looked back at Rogue's parents. "It seems that the strain of what has happened has become too much to cope with. Marie has stolen one of the bikes from the garage, and run away."

"Will she hurt anyone, or herself?" Owen asked. Charles took note of the order in which the question came out, and stored it away for later.

"I don't believe she will. She's terrified of harming others on purpose, and she physically _can't _kill herself. Her mutation allows her to absorb the life force of a person, human and mutant alike, and also absorb a part of their consciousness and personality. With mutant's, she also gains their mutations. Logan's mutation is healing, and she has used her power on him before. Somehow, it has become permanent. She can't die."

Both parents nodded, not quite comprehending what that last statement fully meant.

* * *

><p>Logan grabbed a bike and started driving after Marie. He needed to find her before something happened. She had already been through so much. He didn't want anything else to happen to her.<p>

Her scent was still prominent in the air, so he was able to follow it easily. Luckily for him, with his senses, he could track a scent that was several days old. It was even better when it was fresh. Logan increased his speed, not afraid of crashing, but he didn't want to hit the boost, in case he over took her too early.

Logan drove for a good hour before he found the bike stashed behind several bushes. Marie's scent led into the woods. Logan quickly covered the two bikes up, and followed Marie's scent into the wood's, the Wolverine in him demanding that he hunt her down and drag her back to safety kicking and screaming if he had to. There was no way in hell he was gonna loose her.

* * *

><p>Rogue hid the bike up and headed into the woods. The deeper into the trees hat she walked, the quieter it got, and the more she could relax. The air was fresh, and she couldn't smell anyone else. She walked quite far into the forest, until the trees cleared to reveal a lake. There was a cabin off to one side that had been overrun with brambles and bushes. It would probably be a nice place to stay if fixed up right. Marie sat down at the lakeside and took in the view. It was beautiful. Peaceful. She drew her legs up to her chest and hugged them, resting her head on her knees. She could stay here for a while, before moving on. She didn't know where she'd go, but she'd manage. She'd been on the run before, after all, and she'd managed then. But she couldn't go back to the mansion. She was too much of a burden to people there. And she was holding Logan down. He wasn't the type to be held down to anyone place. So maybe if she disappeared, he wouldn't feel any need to stay in one spot.<p>

_You aren't a burden Marie. And as I said before, the real me will come looking for you. You won't be able to hide from me. _

_I can try. _

_Not for long. _

As if it had been rehearsed, Rogue heard a rustle from behind her as someone stepped out into the clearing.

"Marie." Logan said.

Rogue turned to look at him, not standing, or making any moves to try and run, knowing it would be pointless. Her only chance was to talk to him and make him see that he was better off leaving her go. His face was impassive, but Rogue could see the Wolverine lurking just below the surface.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Review! I LIVE off reviews. So, what do you think? **


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: Thanks to desy, Ryromaniac and wolverette for the reviews! I hope you all enjoy this and review PLEASE!

Chapter 6

"Logan." Marie said looking up at the feral.

He moved into the clearing, and sat down beside Marie. He looked out across the lake for a while, not saying anything, trying to stay calm. The wolverine was raging inside of him. His mate had run from him. That wasn't supposed to happen.

"It's a nice sight." Marie said.

Logan nodded. Then he turned his head to face Marie. "Why did you run Marie?"

"It was all getting too much for me, Logan. Everyone's better off without me. I'm too much trouble."

"What are you talking about?" He asked, growling slightly. "Why do you think that?"

"Because it's true. I'm always getting in trouble. You always have to rescue me. And I'm holding you back. If I'm gone, you can live your life the way you want to."

"Marie, you aren't a burden, especially to me. Just a question, how much of my consciousness do you have up there?" Logan tapped her forehead.

"Enough that I still have quite a few of your memories and can have long conversations with you. It can get a bit confusing at times. I have this sort of, echo response to some things. That's been there since the statue of Liberty incident."

"So that's why you stole Scooter's bike."

"The other you didn't want to help, but I threatened."

"With what?" Logan asked, wondering what on earth she could do to him, especially if he was just a part of her mind.

Marie shrugged. "I have your memories up here too Logan, or at least, some of them. I just threatened to look through them."

Logan shook his head. "You shouldn't have to deal with what's been in my past."

"Well, I have them anyway."

"Why else did you run, bar feeling like you were a burden?"

Marie just stayed silent.

"Marie, I know there's more than one."

"It's all just so crowded. There are too many people around. It's all so _loud_ back at the mansion."

"What do you mean, it's loud?"

Marie shrugged.

"What do you mean, it's loud?" He repeated.

"I wanted to try and deal with it myself. I wanted to feel like I could do _something_ on my own. Ever since I woke up in the med lab, my senses have been developing. My eyesight's better than perfect, so is my hearing and my sense of smell. Even my sense of _taste_ has gotten better!"

Logan groaned, and ran a hand over his face. "You should have told me Marie. I've had years of experience with dealing with enhanced senses. I can help you learn to ignore them when you don't want to hear or smell things so much, or focus on particular aspects of sounds or scents."

"I know. But everything just feels so out of control! I just wanted to take back some of that control, and trying to cope by myself was my attempt at that, and then leaving the mansion seemed to be the only option to help me cope with my decision."

Logan put an arm round her and pulled her into his side, feeling a bit more relieved now that he had his arm round her. "You don't have to deal with it on your own to have control of the situation Marie. Whatever you need to do, tell me, and I'll help you."

"I think it's best if I leave, Logan." She said, sensing an opportunity.

"Almost anything, then."

"I'm always on edge back at the mansion, Logan. I almost always feel as if I'm going to be attacked. And some of the things in Bobby's scent make it even worse."

"Icecube doesn't have the best control over himself, does he?" Logan almost growled.

"That's another thing, the you in my head gets very pissed off when Bobby's around."

"Well, he pisses me off all the time. Can't imagine why." Logan said. "What exactly was the reason that the me in your head gave you?"

"It's nothing." Marie said, trying to shake the question off. He'd probably think she was making it up or something.

"Come on Marie. I need to know how much you've been told already."

"About what?"

"Just tell me what his reason for getting pissed at Bobby's scent was, and I'll explain."

"He said I was his-your- mate." Marie mumbled, looking down at her hands.

Logan's arm tightened round her shoulders, holding her closer. He rested his head on top of hers. "Before I say anything, I want you to know that if you don't want it to, our relationship doesn't have to change, Marie. It's true though. I denied what my instincts told me about you when we first met, you were too young. But after you were taken by those bastards several weeks ago, I couldn't deny what my instincts told me. You are my mate, Marie. That's why I can't leave you go. I can't loose you."

Marie looked up at him. "It's true?"

"Yes, it is. But, like I said, our relationship doesn't have to change, so long as you're happy."

"Nothing I say is going to convince you that me leaving is for the best, is it?"

"No. Right now, Xaviers is the best place for you to be. Even if you don't think that. It's safe there, somewhere you can recover from what happened, and I'll be able to teach you to control your senses in relative peace. Whereas, away from the mansion, there's a chance that people like the brotherhood, and mutant haters could target us. At least go back until I've taught you enough so that your senses are helpful, not a hindrance Marie."

"What happens then?" Marie asked.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Logan said. "And I'm sure if it all gets too much that we could fix that place up for you to come to get away for a while if you need to." He pointed to the cabin across the lake.

"What about this whole mate thing?"

"We'll approach that in anyway you want."

"Can I have some time to think about it?"

"Take all the time you need Marie." Logan stood up and offered her his hand. "Come on."

Marie placed her hand in his, and allowed him to pull her to her feet. Logan led her back towards the tree line, before stopping. "First lesson," He said, "use your heightened sense of smell, and follow it back to the bikes."

Marie looked at Logan for a moment, before inhaling through her nose. She caught hold of both hers and Logan's scents and she set off, following them. It was surprisingly easy. When she saw the bikes, she immediately grabbed hold of Scott's and pulled it from its hiding place, and turned it so that it was facing the mansion. She mounted the bike, and when Logan was ready, they both set off.

When they got back to the mansion, Rogue noticed that the car she had been staring at was still there. She parked up the bike, frowning.

"What's wrong Marie?" Logan asked her.

"The car that's parked on the drive- it seems familiar to me." She said.

"We'll figure it out inside." Logan said. Just then, Professor Xavier's voice sounded in hers and Logan's head's.

_Rogue, Logan, can you come to my office please? _He asked.

Rogue swallowed. She hoped she wasn't in too much trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? A couple of reviews would be nice...<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: Thank you to all who have reviewed! Everyone who reads this, will you please review too?

Chapter 7

Logan and Marie walked side by side toward Xavier's office. Marie was quite nervous.

"Calm down Marie, everything will be fine." Logan assured her.

Marie stopped as a wave of realisation washed over her. "Oh my God."

"Marie, what's wrong?" Logan asked her worriedly.

"That car. I've just realised _whose_ car it is."

"Whose is it?" He asked.

"My parents." She said. "They'd just gotten a new car before I ran away. The one parked out on the drive."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"That's probably why Chuck wants to talk to you."

"Best go face the music." Marie said, nervously.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"I'll be right beside you the whole time."

"Thanks Logan." Marie said, smiling at him.

He nodded, and they began walking to the office once again. When there, Marie raised her hand to knock, when Professor Xavier called out. "Come in."

She took a deep breath, and entered the room. There were three others there. Professor Xavier and her parents.

"Marie!" Her mother said. "Where are your gloves?"

"I can control my abilities now mom."

"Oh, yes, slipped my mind that Professor Xavier told us that." She stood up, and came over and hugged her daughter. Marie stiffly returned the hug. Her mother dragged her to the third chair in front of the desk. Logan leant against the wall, not to far from the desk, and crossed his arms over his chest. He hoped this meeting wouldn't end up with Marie getting hurt.

"Professor Xavier told us what happened when you went to England Marie." Her father said. "Are you alright?"

"I'm getting there, slowly." Marie answered, her whole body was stiff.

"We came to see how you were doing, dear. After hearing what happened, we think it's best if you come home." Marie's mother stated.

Logan stiffened. They were here to take her away. They were going to try and take her away from him.

"Why?" Marie asked.

"Because we can look after you at home. You can recover. Plus, we'll be willing to pay for you to take the cure." Her father said.

Logan barely refrained himself from attacking the man. They wanted her to become human again. That would mean she'd keep ageing, and die.

"You want me to take the cure?" Marie whispered.

"Don't you think it's for the best? Look what you did to Colby." Her mother said.

"I know what happened to Colby. Better than you do. At one point, I would have jumped at the chance of the cure, but I have control now."

"Marie, your mutation is dangerous." Her father said sternly.

"But it's also a defence. Like I said, I can control it now. I'm not going to take the cure."

"Marie, listen to me," her father started forcefully.

"No you listen bub," Logan said. "Marie said she wasn't going to take the cure, she's not taking the cure, so she's not taking the cure."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Owen D'Ancanta demanded.

"Mom, dad, this is Logan. Logan, these are my parents." Marie said sheepishly.

"And what the hell does this guy have to do with this talk?"

"He's saved my life." Marie said. "I'd be dead if it wasn't for him. And most recently I probably would have been sold off if it wasn't for him."

"Still, he doesn't have any say in this conversation." Owen almost exploded.

"Well I want him here." Marie practically growled.

"Damn it Marie! You're our daughter, and I say you're taking that damn cure!" Her father shouted.

Marie rocketed to her feet, and Logan pushed himself off the wall and stood beside her. "If I have to take the cure, to be your daughter, then I don't want to be your daughter anymore." She said, before storming from the room. Logan growled at her parents, before following her.

Marie didn't stop until she reached her room, where she threw herself on the bed, and began sobbing. Logan closed the door, and sat down on the edge of her bed. He began running his hand through her hair. He had found that sometimes just doing that worked brilliantly in calming Marie down. It took a while, but Marie eventually stopped crying, and rolled over onto he back.

"You alright Marie?"

"I can't believe they wanted me to take the cure." She mumbled. "Do you think what I said was a bit too harsh?"

"No. If they can't accept you the way you are, then they don't deserve to call themselves your parents Marie." Logan said, brushing a strand of white hair out of her eyes. He leant down and kissed her forehead. Marie wrapped her arms round his neck and buried her face in the crook of his neck, inhaling his comforting scent. Logan's arms wrapped round her, and held her close to his body. Just being able to be held felt so good. It had been almost two months, and she still hadn't gotten over how good it felt to just be able to reach out and touch someone without fearing hurting them.

"Promise me something Marie. Please." Logan asked gruffly.

"What?"

"Don't take the cure. Ever."

Marie could hear the plea in his voice.

"I can't loose you Marie."

"I won't take the cure, Logan. I swear." She said.

Logan's chest seemed to vibrate, but not from a growl. Was he _purring_? Marie quickly came to the conclusion that he _was_ purring, but she didn't mention it. He seemed content, so she wouldn't interrupt. Besides, the sound and the feel of Logan purring was relaxing. Marie felt her eyelids growing heavy and she yawned. Feeling safe with Logan's arms round her, she fell to sleep.

Logan watched as Marie fell to sleep in his arms. It was something she'd done since she'd woken up after being brought back from England. He was happy that she _was_ sleeping in his arms, but he wished that it wasn't because she was terrified after she had been raped. Logan lay down, being careful not to jostle Marie and wake her up. He ran his hand through her hair. He was relieved that she knew what she meant to him. She hadn't freaked out either, and considering what she'd gone through, he would have understood if she'd freaked out big time and told him to leave her alone, and never come near her again. But she hadn't. She'd just asked for time, and nothing had changed between them. Logan closed his eyes and took in her scent, and listened to her breathing and heartbeat. It reassured him and the Wolverine that she was safe. He hadn't let her slip away. He hadn't lost her.

Marie shifted so the front of her entire upper body was pressed against his, and her hands gripped at his shirt. Her breathing was still even, so she hadn't woken up. Sure that she was safe, Logan let himself join his mate in sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 8

Rogue awoke slowly, and found herself wrapped in Logan's arms, just like every morning. She slowly extracted herself from his arms, being careful not to wake him, and then she got off the bed, and headed for the bathroom. When she got into the shower, she started thinking over everything that had happened the previous day. She'd lost her parents, by choice, had gained a partner/mate, in Logan.

Rogue slowly massaged the shampoo into her hair and scalp. She eventually rinsed the shampoo and then began rubbing body wash all over her body. She had felt dirty ever since the first man on that cursed ship had raped her. No matter how hard she scrubbed or how much she washed, the feeling of being dirty never left her. Her newly acquired hearing picked up the sounds of Logan getting up.

"Marie?" He asked.

"I'm in the shower Logan." She said.

"Right." He said.

She heard him move into his own room, and knew he'd gone to get changed. She sighed, knowing that she'd better get out and get dressed before Logan started to wonder whether or not she had had a relapse and attempted to self harm again.

_You'd better not_. Her inner Logan said. _Or I swear, I'll find some way to tell the real me to never leave your side again._

_How would you do that? _

_Chuck is a telepath you know._

Rogue rolled her eyes, and stepped out of the shower, and grabbed a towel. She wrapped it round her body before stepping from the room. She was still rather tired. She'd woken up several times the night before with nightmares. Some were the usual, she was back on that ship, and Logan never came for her. But last night, some of them were different. Her parents brought some faceless doctors with them, and they forcefully administered the cure to her. And then she'd grown old, while Logan's healing factor kept him the same age. So, Rogue just changed into a clean pair of pyjamas and slipped back into bed. She was half asleep when her bedroom door opened, and Logan came back in, dressed in clean clothes.

"Marie? Is something wrong?"

"Just tired, Logan." She said.

Logan sat down on the edge of her bed. "Nightmares again." It wasn't a question. He'd probably woken up when she'd jerked awake. She was thankful that he hadn't fussed over her, and had just let her deal with it.

"Yeah."

"They're about those traffickers."

"Yeah. But you never come."

"What do you mean?"

"You never come. And I'm sold off to some faceless bastard."

"I will always come for you, Marie. Never doubt that. I will always be there to protect you, and hunt down anyone who hurts you."

"Promise?" She knew she sounded childish, but she needed to hear it.

Logan lay down next to her, and pulled her into his side. He placed his free hand under her chin, and tilted her head, before lowering his head, and kissed her. Rogue stiffened momentarily, before relaxing into him, and closing her eyes, kissing Logan back. When Logan pulled back, he kissed her forehead. "I promise Marie. I would do anything to keep you safe. Anything." He kissed her forehead again. "Go to sleep, Marie. I'll wake you in an hour."

Marie fell asleep, clutching to his shirt. She was very light. She'd lost wait since the trafficker's incident, and Logan made a mental note to get her to eat more. Somehow she was managing to slip it past him the real amount that she was eating. Half an hour later, she started to move restlessly. Her eyes moved behind her eyelids, and she started to moan and mutter. "No, I won't. You can't make me take the cure. I won't! I won't!"

Logan shook Marie as her thrashing became greater, as she started to fight whoever was in her dream. Her eyes flew opened, and she jerked upwards as far as possible before Logan's arms that were around her waist caused her to lose her balance and fall back on top of him.

Logan trailed one of his hands up and down her back gently, trying to sooth her. Marie's rapid breathing and heartbeat slowed to normal eventually.

"A nightmare about the cure, huh?" Logan asked her.

"Yeah. My parents and a couple of faceless doctors were trying to face it on me. Some of my dreams were like that last night too. How long was I out for?"

"Half an hour. You can go back to sleep if you want." He said, absentmindedly twirling a thin strand of white hair between his fingers. He both loved and hated the white streak in her hair. On the one hand, it marked her out from everyone else, and on the other, it was from Magneto's attempt to kill her to turn humans into mutants.

Marie shook her head. "No. I'm not going to sleep now. Best get up. Don't you have classes today?"

"Yeah, but they can easily be cancelled." He said. Teaching teenagers to fight was alright, but he'd rather have a proper fight or stay close enough to Marie. Her stunt yesterday, plus her parents, had sent his protective instincts into overdrive. Besides, her scent kept the Wolverine calmed, most of the time, meaning things at the mansion were less likely to get shredded.

"You've already missed enough because of me. If you don't make yourself useful, how do you know the Professor won't chuck you out?" She joked.

Logan laughed. "Even if he did, you'd be coming with me." He said.

"What happened to this being the best place for me?"

"Not if I'm not here." He said. "It'll take you longer to learn how to control your senses on your own."

Marie tapped her head, her meaning was clear. She had another Logan in her head.

"Yeah, well, you'd still be coming with me." He said.

Just then Marie's stomach grumbled. Logan grinned wolfishly.

"Time to get you some food. And you are going to eat everything put in front of you, because you are getting far to light."

"I am eating." She said.

"How much?"

Marie was quiet for a while.

"Marie?"

She sighed. "Not much of what I get." She admitted finally.

"I don't know how you're doing it Marie, but from now on, you're going to eat most of what's on your plate. Now, go get dressed, and we'll go down for breakfast."

Marie sighed, and pushed herself up, before grabbing some clean clothes from the dresser and going back into the bathroom to change. When she was in the bathroom she shook her head at Logan's words. He'd always been protective of her, but now he'd become even more over protective of her. It was good, she guessed, otherwise she didn't know what she'd have done by now, if Logan hadn't been there to keep setting her straight these past two weeks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what do you think? REVIEW! The question was not Rhetorical!**


	9. Adoption Note

**ADOPTION NOTICE!**

**THIS STORY, AND SEVERAL OTHERS, ARE UP FOR ADOPTION. I HAD TO GO AWAY FROM THE SITE, AND NOW MY MUSE HAS GONE. PLEASE CONTACT ME IF YOU WANT TO ADOPT THIS OR ANY OF THE OTHER STORIES I HAVE LABELLED. I AM SO SORRY, BUT WITH WORK PILLING ON, AND NEW IDEAS FOR STORIES PUSHING OUT THE OLD ONES, I JUST CAN'T DO IT. MAYBE I WILL ONE DAY RETURN TO THEM, BUT NOT TODAY. **


End file.
